Komui's Diary
by Tzedek
Summary: Welcome to the indise world of Komui Lee- What is the guy thinking? What is important to him? In what language does he think  in a language all his own- trust me ? So many questions waiting to be answered...  One shot- if you like it I'll continue.


Hey everyone!

Just and idea that came up to me from nowhere and I was bored so I said we might as well try it out.

Just a trying to enter Komui's mind- see how he thinks, what matters and what doesn't.

And also to write something a little more humorous that what I've been writing.

I really don't like writing dark stuff! I love humor!

Anyway, tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man, Hoshino Kastura does.

* * *

****Dear Diary #1**

I woke up today under a pile of papers as usual.

Crabs.

I hate work.

It never ends.

In the beginning I was only a scientist.

How did I end up as the Chief of the head branch?

Uncool.

I pushed the papers off me and onto the floor.

No one will notice anyway.

It's not like they're important.

I hope.

As I got up Lenalee came in with a cup of coffee.

There's nothing like a cup of coffee in the morning.

Especially if Lenalee makes the coffee.

In my mug.

Anyone uses my mug and they're dead.

I need to invent a gadget that detects when other people are using my mug.

Maybe one that will put electricity into whatever they're drinking…

But not into my coffee.

Electric coffee isn't good.

I heard some people talking in the camera room.

Something about a new kid in the Orders area.

Why did he come?

Does he have to?

I don't want him to come.

Go home kid, you're gonna give me more work.

I walked in with Lenalee.

My sweet Lenalee!

My cute little sister!

Anyone touches her and they can kiss their lives goodbye!

I have made a bazooka that throws bowling balls particularly for that purpose.

Anyone gets near Lenalee and I use their heads for target practice!

The kid was with General Cross's golem.

It reminded me of something…

I can't remember what…

Crabs.

Who cares?

The kid said something about General Cross referring him to the order.

Maybe it's what I need to remember?

Nah, not important.

Suddenly the gate said he was out, some kind of bug or something.

Crabs.

And this morning was going so well without work.

I knew the kid would give me work!

He'll give Lenalee work!

He'll put her in danger!

She'll have to fight him!

Stupid boy!

Why is he a bug?

Why can't he be normal?

Never mind.

Kanda's there.

He'll take care of it.

He seems to like work.

Wish he could take care of mine.

Need to enjoy what's left of the coffee.

Did the kid say something about being an exorcist?

Never mind Kanda'll kill him.

Letter of recommendation?

By the General?

To me?

Was it one of the papers I tossed to the floor?

I sent someone to find it.

I better help before someone kills me instead.

Looking through paper on the floor.

Uncool.

He found the letter.

Good.

So the General did send him.

Interesting.

New kid in town.

Should be fun.

Playing with new innocence…

Coolness!

I told Lenalee to welcome him.

No one can welcome better than my sweet, darling sister!

She's perfect!

She'll bring him to me so I can see what General Cross brought in.

A new toy is always fun!

And General Cross has good taste.

Kanda didn't want to let him in.

Uncool.

Giving me more work.

Can't he see the General's golem?

Crabs.

Who cares.

Lenalee will set him straight.

Everyone listens to my princess!

I introduced myself as the head of the science department.

Coolness.

I'm so awesome sometimes.

His innocence was fun.

Innocence is always fun.

Innocence is fascinating.

Innocence is cool.

Cute Lenalee thought the kid (Allen was his name?) wasn't human.

Sweetness!

Of course he's human.

He's simply cursed.

I got 10 big brother points for knowing that.

Coolness.

I took him to the great Generals.

They're creepy.

I wonder if they have innocence?

Kid freaked out with Hevaleska.

She's creepy.

But she's compatible with containing all the innocence.

Uncool and yet cool…

Does that mean she's standard?

Crabs.

Who cares?

He had a fairly high percentage rate.

That means he won't put Lenalee in danger.

I'll put him with Kanda anyway.

He must not hurt my sweet Lenalee!

Hevaleska gave him a prediction.

I congratulated him and he tried to hit me!

That's the thanks I get?

Crabs.

He'll be okay.

Explaind to the kid about the innocence and sent him to bed.

Coolness.

Lenalee has the most awesome brother ever.

I'm gonna ditch work.

I'm going to bed too.

There'll always be work.

Head of the science division,

Chief Komui Lee,

Managing to ditch work, as usual


End file.
